Wind Waker: The Oracle of Light
by SuperheroGeek13
Summary: After the events of the Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, Link was called back from his journey across the sea to help his old friend Komali. Little did he know, there was an evil sorceress waiting for him with a secret that could change his life. Taking place between Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Rito, the Witch, and the Hatch**

It had been months since Link's adventure in the lost Kingdom of Hyrule. Since then, he'd been traveling the seas with the Pirate Tetra (aka, Princess Zelda). His adventures were far from over and he had seen many things in the lands far to the north. Now he was back in the familiar seas that he had sailed before as the Hero of Winds. The Chieftain of the Rito tribe had summoned him from his travels with a plea for help.

"Prince Komali has disappeared," the Chief told him when he arrived at the Rito Aerie on Dragon Roost Island. "He had been investigating a series of attacks and disappearances among the Koroks at the Forest Haven. The work of some sorceress riding atop a black dragon."

"A sorceress?" asked Link with concern.

"Do you know anything of this witch, Link?"

"I've heard rumors, but all from far to the east beyond even Bird's Peak Rock."

"Whatever the case may be, Komali hasn't been seen in weeks… Last I heard, he was investigating the remains of the Forsaken Fortress."

With that Link set out to the west as fast as his small boat would carry him. Within hours, he was in the shadow of the Forsaken Fortress. The place was even worse off then he remembered. Ganondorf's monsters weren't around anymore, but the Fortress had seen better days. The wooden boards were all rotted away and many of the rooms were now unstable. "Why on earth would Komali be poking around here?" Link thought to himself.

After nearly an hour of searching the fortress, he gave up. If Komali had been here, he was long gone by now. He headed back to his boat and thought about where he should search next. He thought that the Forest Haven was a good place to start. Then again, Windfall Island wasn't far and he could get some information there. While he was thinking about all these things, he failed to notice a loose stone under his foot. He tripped on it and hit the ground elbow first with a cry. He quickly jumped up and kicked at the loose stone, which revealed a lock stuck in the ground underneath it.

Link quickly dusted it off an realized that there was a door or a hatch that had been made to look like the ground. He picked up a rock and started to smash at the lock, but it wouldn't break. He decided that this called for drastic measures. He pulled out his Skull Hammer and gave it a mighty swing down towards the lock. It still didn't budge. Finally he pulled out his bomb bag. He placed a bomb on the hatch and ran for cover. BOOM! Link ran back over to find the stone floor was cracked and blackened, but the hatch itself was intact. Link looked at it in shock. What was this thing made of?! He paced beside it and grumbled to himself about what else he could do. Nothing came to mind. He stomped his foot on the ground in frustration! Suddenly he heard a loud crack and the hatch fell through the floor down a deep dark hole in the ground.

All Prince Komali heard was a loud blast and then silence again. "Hello!" he shouted from the cell deep underneath the Forsaken Fortress. All he could see was the hallway that lead to the ladder, which was the only way out of their little hole in the ground.

"Would you give a guy a warning before you shout like that?" said a voice from the far corner of the cell. Komali had been thrown into this cell with several Koroks, a couple of Skullkids, and a young man who he found very fascinating at first, if not a little somber. The young man was sitting in a corner with his back to Komali staring at the floor.

"Don't you want to find a way out of here?" Komali asked his new acquaintance.

"Of course I do, but Kurai, no doubt, has other plans for us," he replied knowingly.

"You know anything about them?"

"Let's just say, I've run into her before and I know her usual agenda."

Before Komali could say anything more, there was a loud crack and the hatch from above came crashing down the hole onto the floor beside the ladder. A moment later, Link came sliding down the ladder grabbing hold of his sword as he reached the bottom. "Link!" shouted Komali to his old friend. The Koroks in the cell jumped at the name and ran to the cell door to look. "Link! The swordsman has returned!" they shouted happily. Link caught site of them and came running down the hall. "Komali! Oakin! Hollo! Linder!" he said with relief as he went to examine the lock on the cell door. Since it was an ordinary lock like you would find anywhere around, Link was able to break it with a few hits from the hilt of his sword. As soon as the lock was broken, the Skullkids rushed out of the cell nearly knocking Link over. The Koroks thanked Link and then flew towards the surface with their Deku Leaves.

"Its good to see you, Link…but I'm afraid that there's trouble on the seas again," Komali said gravely. "We were locked up by a Sorceress named Kurai. She's looking for someone, but she won't say who."

"Let me guess," started Link sternly. "She caught you snooping around for her."

"Yes, but something had to be done! She's dangerous!"

"That's exactly why I need you to get back to your father. He's been worried sick about you!"

Komali turned away from Link, then turned back to him as if he was going to say something, and then he started for the ladder. He stopped at its edge and looked back at Link with a slightly mischievous smile. "There's someone you ought to meet in the back of that cell," he said and then flew up and out of the dungeon.

Link turned and realized that someone was still in the back of the open cell sitting quietly in the corner with his back to him. He walked over to him, but he didn't budge. "Um…hello?" he asked at last. The young man slowly turned his head towards Link as if he didn't really want to. This boy did look familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place-Link gasped! He felt that he was looking into a mirror. The stranger looked exactly like him! Same long blond hair, same dark green eyes, same face, and even a similar tunic, but his was blue. Before Link could say anything, his look-alike looked him up and down and breathed, "Oh no, not you!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Doppelganger**

Link just stood with his mouth hanging open. How'd this look-alike know him? Why did he look exactly like him? And why did he look so unhappy to see him?!

"Well, I really would love to catch up, but… No I really wouldn't. I've been hearing about you nonstop since your little 'journey across the sea' and I'm sick of it. Thanks for the rescue" said he young man as he stepped out of the cell. Link just continued to stare at him.

The young man kept eye contact, but backed slowly down the short hall towards the ladder. With a wave of his hand, he jumped onto the ladder and scrabbled up it faster than even the Skullkids had done earlier.

Link suddenly snapped out of his shock and ran up after him shouting, "W-wait!" As soon as Link reached the surface, he found his doppelganger standing close by with a magical device Link had seen before, the Klunckle Turner. For those of you who might not know, Klunckle was Tingle's brother and the Klunckle Turner let you communicate with him from far away. For those of you who don't know who Tingle is, count it as a blessing. "Klunckle? Klunckle?!" he was shouting into the device. "Come on! Can't you work just this once? Klunckle!"

The magical device made a low hissing sound and for a moment you could hear someone saying, "Hello, Mr. Fairy?" Then it was silent again. He hit it a few times and then threw it into his pocket. "I asked him to stop calling me that." He looked over and found Link climbing out of the hole. "Link, please stop following me."

"Who are you?! And how do you know me?!" Link finally asked.

"…You're kidding, right?"

"Tell me why you look exactly like me!"

"Cause twins tend to look alike, Link," he said slowly so he could understand.

Link stared at him in disbelief. The young man picked up on this and added, "I'm Vean. Remember?" The name did ring a bell, but he didn't remember it. "Why am I not surprised?" Vean said with a shake of his head. "Let me know whenever you figure it out." With that, Vean ran to the edge of the fortress, and jumped into the sea. Link of course dove in after him, but he had disappeared.

Link had searched around the Forsaken Fortress for almost an hour, but his so called twin was nowhere to be found. He eventually decided to give up the search and set sail for Dragon Roost Island again to see if Komali had any answers for him. He'd stopped by Windfall Island first to see if he could learn anything more about "Vean" or maybe this Kurai who, now that he thought about it, probably wouldn't be, too happy about him freeing her prisoners.

"Can't you lower the price just a little, please?" shouted a familiar voice from around the corner. Link ran around the corner and found Vean at Zunari's Shop arguing with Zunari. "The price doesn't change! Not even for my fellow sailor!" said Zunari firmly.

"I'm not Li-Look, I'm only three rupees short." begged Vean.

"No!"

"Consider it a down payment!"

"We're closed!"

SLAM! Zunari slammed the screen door down in Vean's face and Vean dropped his head on the counter in defeat. He turned around a second later to see Link standing behind him. "Terrific…" he said as he started to walk away.

Link caught up to Vean and grabbed him by the arm so that he wouldn't pull another disappearing act. "You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!" he said firmly. Vean frowned at him and pulled out of his grip. "Fine. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"First, how did you get here?"

"I swam."

"You swam?! All the way from the fortress?"

Vean pulled at the collar of his tunic. "A Zora Tunic," he said "It lets me breath underwater and swim really fast. Anything else you want to know?"

"How could you be my brother? I've never seen you before!"

"Okay… If it'll get you off my back. I am your twin brother. I used to live with you, Aryll, and Grandma on Outset Island. You where the world's most annoying younger brother, always so perfect and never doing anything wrong! A real goody two-shoes , so I ran away from home when I was five. Ever since, I've been avoiding you across the seas in the far east. Got all that?"

Link felt confused, suspicious, and hurt all at once! If Vean really was his brother, what had he done to make him hate him so much?

Suddenly, a great gust of wind came roaring through the marketplace, knocking both Link and Vean to the ground and anyone else who happened to be on the streets. Link felt himself being pulled back into a cyclone that had just magically appeared behind them. He unsheathed his sword and stabbed it into the ground to stop himself. He then grabbed Vean's arm to keep him from being pulled away.

A familiar laugh broke out across the winds. "Deh, he, he, heh! This is such fun!" cried Cyclos, god of wind, from his little cloud perch over the sea. Link quickly got Vean to grab hold of his foot so he could pull out his old Wind Waker. He then used the baton to conducted a tune called the Ballad of Gales. In an instant, the cyclone disappeared and even the wind was still. Link and Vean got back to their feet just in time to hear the angry roar of the wind god. He came flying right over the market place and shouted, "Who dares to defy Cyclos, god of winds?!"

Vean immediately pointed to Link as he stared up at the giant red frog on his little cloud. "What are you doing?" asked Link incredulously. "Selling you out," Vean replied still staring at Cyclos.

Cyclos looked down at Link and Vean in anger. "Link! I taught you that song so that you could make my little cyclones happy! Not to ruin my fun!" he shouted. Cyclos then whipped up a mini cyclone and it came spiraling after them. Link and Vean ran through the market heading for the docks. Link jumped into his boat and called for Vean to follow his lead. Reluctantly, Vean jumped in just as the cyclone caught them and took the boat spinning through the sky and disappeared into the distance.

"Deh, he, he, heh," laughed Cyclos. "That'll teach that boy a lesson!" There was another gust of wind that nearly knocked Cyclos from his cloud. He turned to look behind him and found his brother, Zephos, the other god of the wind, floating on his cloud with a disapproving look on his face. "I was only having a little fun!" he cried. Zephos only shook his head and Cyclos flew away with his head hung low.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Captive in the Forest**

The magic of Cyclos' cyclone had brought them to the other side of the ocean in only minutes. They landed on the enormous tree stump that sat between the Forest Haven and the Forbidden Woods. SLAM! Link now realized that landing in the water was much softer than landing on solid ground. Vean stumbled out of the boat and waited for his eyes to stop spinning. "'Come on, Vean! Jump in the boat!' Why did I listen to you?!" Vean shouted as he sat down holding his head. Link was starting to get a bit annoyed with his brother's attitude.

CAW! CAW! A Kargoroc suddenly came swooping over the two of them and then it flew off towards the Forbidden Woods and disappeared through the opening atop the horrible tree that contained the woods.

Link pulled out his sword, ready for anything. Vean stood up and stared at the Forbidden Woods nervously. A quiet echoing laugh floated through the air all around them. Link looked around, but didn't see anything. He then caught sight of a figure standing on the top of the Forbidden Woods. It was a women with shot black hair under a pointed cap wearing a very strange gown decorated with yellow flames. "Hello there children," she said slyly and, even though she was so far away, they could hear her echoing voice as if she was right next to them. "Your name is Vean, correct?" she asked. Link looked at his brother who was staring at the women defiantly. "Well," she began again. "If you're not going to talk, we can get straight to business." She snapped her fingers and suddenly at the entrance to the forest, about halfway down the side of the hollowed tree, a Moblin appeared in a puff of smoke holding a young girl hostage. "Let me go you smelly old pig!" the girl shouted and her voice also seemed to echo around them. Vean stepped forward and gasped, "Siri?! Let her go, Kurai!" Link did a double take. So this was the sorceress that he had heard about.

The chuckle of the witch above them echoed in their ears. "Now Vean," she said in a haunting manner. "You can say goodbye to your little friend once and for all…or you can surrender to me."

Link pulled out his Hero's Bow and was ready to fix an arrow to it, but Vean stepped in his way and then shouted, "Alright Kurai! I give up."

Link wasn't sitting around anymore. He nudged Vean out of the way and fired an arrow towards Kurai. As the arrow came flying towards her she put up her hand and she stopped it with some sort of telekinesis only a foot from her face. She lowered her hand and the arrow fell harmlessly to the sea below. Kurai then waved her hand and five Kargorocs appeared and went flying towards them. Link drew his sword again and sliced at the first bird to come near. It disappeared in the same puff of smoke it had come in. Another Kargoroc came up and circled behind him. As soon as he turned, another knocked him down from behind. Link jumped back up and took them both out with a spin attack. He looked around for the other two birds only to find that one was flying back towards Kurai with Vean in its talons. Link grabbed for an item, but the last Kargoroc suddenly flew into his face and attacked him. Link slashed at it and it disappeared, but it was, too late. Vean was taken by the bird down into the top of the Forbidden Woods.

Kurai smiled down at Link from where she stood and then looked down at the Moblin and Vean's friend Siri. Kurai only nodded and jumped down after Vean. Link looked on in horror as he guessed what that meant. The Moblin threw Siri from the perch. Link quickly took out the item he had been reaching for earlier. Something he had found on his travels. It resembled the Hookshot, but it seemed to be made of a strange rope rather then a chain. He fired it down below Siri, it stuck in the great tree, and then rolled out to create a wide stretch of wooden material like a ladder. Siri caught hold of it as she fell, but was suck hanging from its edge. Link stabbed the item into the ground and ran across the newly formed bridge. Link grabbed Siri's hand and pulled her up onto the bridge.

Link now got a good look at the girl. She was about the age of his younger sister Aryll, was dressed all in green much like Link, and had long blond hair tied in a ponytail at the top of her head. She caught her breath and then shoved Link away from her. "How could you let them take him?!" she shouted without any gratitude for her rescue. "You should have used this…bridge thing to save him before they dropped me! I can't believe you-Wait! You're Link! You're his no-good-annoying-oh so perfect-excuse for a brother!" Link didn't know what to say to this. He usually made friends wherever he went, but his luck seemed to have run out today. "I'm sorry. I tried to help him," he said sadly. Siri seemed surprised by his reply, but she quickly glared at him again. "Well, you're just going to have to help me save him," she said looking up at the entrance where she'd been thrown from (the Moblin was now gone). "How do we get up there?" she asked.

"I'd say we go back and I can reset the Stepladder for the entrance," Link said heading back across the bridge. "I've been in these woods before. I can get us through."

Siri had told Link everything about where in the Forbidden Woods Kurai had been holding her. Link guessed that she was talking about the room where he had found the Boss Key on his last adventure there. They came in through a back entrance that was high above the ground of the room. There they crawled over unnoticed and found Vean standing as Kurai ordered her Mighty Dark Nut to attack him. "I'm running out of patients, Dark Nut!" she shouted. "I give you to the count of three to destroy him!" The Dark Nut shuttered and then shook his head. Kurai sneered at him and said, "One…" The Dark Nut whimpered a little. "Two…" Vean was now desperately trying to break free from the spell that Kurai had used to keep him still, but he couldn't do anymore than wiggle his fingers. "Three!" With that, Kurai swept her hand and the Dark Nut disappeared with a cry in a puff of smoke leaving nothing, but his helmet.

Link watched Kurai kick the helmet into two other helmets that he guessed belonged to other reluctant Dark Nuts. Link suddenly felt Siri slap him on the back of his head. He quickly covered his mouth to keep himself from shouting. "What was that for?!" he whispered to her. "That's for just sitting there while a monster tried to kill Vean!" she whispered back. Link hadn't rushed in because he found this entire scene a bit, too bizarre.

Kurai snapped her fingers and another Dark Nut appeared before her. "I'm tired of this game!" she shouted at the monster. "You can either disappear forever in an excruciating blaze of light or you can face my wrath for all eternity!" The Dark Nut shuttered. "One! Two!" Before Kurai could finish, the Dark Nut rushed towards Vean with its sword held high. Link and Siri jumped to their feet, but the Dark Nut's sword had stopped just above Vean's head as if it had hit something and the monster disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Link quickly grabbed Siri and pulled her back down out of site. Kurai only smiled at Vean wickedly. "Wow! Heh, pretty neat trick. How'd you pull that off?" Vean said in an unsuccessful attempt at surprise. Kurai pushed him into the hollow of the tree in the center of the room and bars came down to lock him in. Vean got to his feet. He could move again. Kurai walked off to the door at the far end of the room and said, "Time to make preparations."

As soon as she was gone, Siri jumped down from the perch. Link stayed and pulled out his Boomerang to activate to switches for the cell door. "Vean! Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Siri? What are you doing here?" Vean asked looking around the room nervously.

"We're here to rescue you!" she said.

"'We?' Please tell you mean you and a Deku Scrub."

Right on cue, the bars lifted freeing Vean and Link jumped down beside Siri.

"Of course…" Vean said with a sigh.

"I want to know what just happened with that flash of light," Link said as calmly as he could manage.

"I'd like an answer to that to, Vean," said Siri who seemed somewhat upset.

Vean was quiet for a moment and then said at last, "If anything or anyone infused with dark magic tries to kill me, its destroyed."

"How'd you pick up that trick?" asked Siri.

"I… I guess its just one of the perks about being the oracle of light." he said at last.

Link's jaw dropped once again and so did Siri's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Aboard the Pirate Ship**

Kurai stood in her study looking over her old maps of the forgotten land of Hyrule. "Lord Ganondorf's rein had been brief, but he had done so much in that time," she thought to herself. All her powers as the Oracle of Darkness and she was still nowhere near as powerful as him. That would all change when she destroyed "the Light to dispel the Darkness," the Oracle of Light. And she had figured out just how to do it.

Suddenly a Wizrobe appeared in her study, which they were never supposed to do. "What could be so important?!" she shouted and the Wizrobe shank back. It replied with a sharp high pitched noise and Kurai's eyes widened with rage. "How?!" she shouted. The Wizrobe continued in a slightly more panicked tone. "Well don't just stand there!" she screamed. "Stop them! Send every monster in the forest after them! The Oracle cannot escape!"

Link had been hoping to escape the Forbidden Woods as quietly as they had come in, but Siri had to go and shoot down a Mothula with her Slingshot and alert every evil creature in the vicinity to where they were.

At the moment Link had his hands full with a Moblin. He caught a glimpse of both Vean and Siri who were shooting down Peahats with their Slingshots. Link had to admit that Siri's aim and speed were impressive. No matter how many enemies tried to overpower her, she managed to cover herself and Vean every time, but she seem to ignore him cause many times her ammunition went flying only inches from his head. Vean's aim was pretty good, too, but it was nothing compared to Siri's.

"There's the exit!" Link shouted as the front entrance came into sight. The three of them ran out the door, but in a puff of black smoke, Kurai appeared on the platform outside blocking their escape. "Did you really think I would allow you to escape me again?!" she shouted as her hands became engulfed in a black flaming energy. "I've hunted you for, too long to let you-" Before she could finish, Komali came flying at her from out of the blue and knocked her right off the platform. Kurai fell down and hit the great tree that concealed the Forbidden Woods right where the roots touched the water far below. She disappeared in a black puff of smoke and her cry from falling could still be heard after the smoke cleared.

Komali stared down at the spot where Kurai had fallen in shock. "Did she just-" he began, but Vean stepped forward and looked over the edge. "No," he said grimly. "She's just down for the count. We need to get out of here."

Later Link, Vean, Siri, and Komali rendezvoused with Captain Tetra and her pirate crew who had been waiting for Link since he went to meet the Rito Chieftain. They were now all on deck where Link had just finished relaying recent events to the Captain. "So, this guy is your long lost twin brother?" began Tetra with a tilt of her head. "You sure have a flair for the dramatic, Link. So what are we gonna do with your new friends?"

"We have to head north and get as far away from Kurai as possible," said Link earnestly.

"Sure, that's the plan for now, but does he plan to stay on my ship forever. One of you is more than enough."

"You don't have to worry about it," said Vean stepping into the conversation. "Just drop me off at the closest harbor. I'll find a boat and be on my way." Vean then lead in close to Tetra and whispered, "But could I borrow about three rupees?"

"Vean! We can't just leave you to fight off Kurai alone!" protested Link.

"Kurai's been after me her whole life and I've dodged her so far. Only trouble now is that she knows what I look like. I'll be fine."

"Yes, you sure seemed to have a handle on things in that cell," interrupted Komali.

"I can see why you and Link are friends," said Vean.

"Anyway!" shouted Tetra before things got nasty. "Look Link, the kid's free to go wherever he wants to go. As for us, we still haven't finished our mission."

Link replied, "I know, but we can't just leave-"

"The brother you didn't even remember you had until yesterday?" interrupted Vean. "Thank, but no thanks, Link. I don't need you to play hero. I can take care of myself."

ROOOOOAR! The entire ship suddenly shook with the sound. Link drew his sword and looked around for its source. He didn't search long because a large black dragon had landed on the deck of the ship with another rumbling roar and then lowered itself into a crouch. The creature was nearly as tall as the mast with a wingspan to match, it had a long thin snout, a long neck, a large belly, a long spiked tail, and sharp claws on its two hands and feet.

Link put himself between the beast and his friends and starting looking for its weak spot. Before he could find it, Tetra suddenly rushed forward with her dagger drawn and sliced at the dragon's right arm. The dragon jerked its arm back which made it drop its head hard onto the deck. Tetra took this opportunity to stab its nose and it reeled back with a hiss. "All hands take up arms! Attack!" cried Tetra in a commanding voice. The pirates who had been running around like chickens with their heads cut off suddenly charged on the dragon ready to help their captain.

Link pulled out his Hero's Bow and aimed for the dragon's head, but he never made the shot. Beyond the dragon he saw a Kargoroc flying towards the ship and holding a Moblin in its talons. Link aimed, but then heard the cawing of another Kargoroc from behind him. It had just dropped another Moblin on the deck of the ship. There were in fact many Moblins on the deck now and several Kargorocs circling the dragon high above. One of the Moblins came running straight at Link with its spear. Link leaped over its jab and knocked it down from behind. As he raised his sword for the killing blow, another Moblin punched him from behind. He got to his feet just in time to avoid the first Moblin's retaliatory attack.

While Link and many of the pirates were busy with the monsters that had flown in, Tetra and Siri were now working together to defeat the dragon. Siri took aim with her Slingshot at the dragon's eyes which made it come down low to snap her up in its jaws, but Tetra would stab at it before it reached her. This technique seemed to be working because the dragon was starting to slow down.

Meanwhile, Vean had also pulled out his Slingshot to cover Siri, but she seemed more than capable of doing that even while she was fighting the dragon. Vean turned to see if anyone else actually needed his help. When he turned he fell back in shock because Kurai was right in front of him smiling smugly. She grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him right off the ground. He struggled and struggled to break from her cruel icy grip, but she didn't budge. "Stop squirming," she said wickedly. "It may hurt, but its not going to kill you. That very fact protects me from your powers." Kurai put out her hand and a shadowy black hole appeared on the deck, much like the ones that the Floor Masters popped out of. Kurai started walking towards it, but was suddenly cut off by Link. "Stop!" he cried as he stood ready to attack. Kurai only smiled and said, "I don't have to." Suddenly another shadow portal appeared right beneath her feet and she fell through it with Vean in hand. Link leaped forward to grab him, but only caught his blue cap as the portal closed behind them.

The Dragon disappeared in a puff of smoke and what was left of the Moblins on deck jumped for the nearest Kargoroc and flew off. As one of the Moblins leaped for a bird, Komali smashed into it. The Kargoroc went down and the Moblin went trailing after it. Komali landed on the deck and took a quick head count. "Where's Vean?" he said at last. Link kneeled on the deck holding Vean's cap and shaking his head. Siri rushed forward. "Where'd he go?!" she demanded. "How could you let them-" Tetra stepped forward and stopped Siri and asked one of the pirates to escort her below deck. She then walked over to Link. "What do we do now?" she asked. "We go after them," he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Complete Darkness**

Link had set off searching for Vean right away. Siri had insisted on tagging along with him whether he wanted her or not. After almost a week of hitting one dead end after another, they had finally learned where Kurai was headed next.

The evil sorceress had tracked down the location of a temple that Ganondorf himself had built back when he ruled Hyrule. It was supposedly called the Temple of Light, but to Link, it sounded more like a horrible and unnatural entanglement of light and darkness. That was just the Evil King's style. Apparently Kurai thought that she had a way to get passed Vean's light shield or whatever it was called in that temple.

They finally reached the spot on the Sea Chart. Link halted their little boat and Siri jumped to her feet because they seemed to have stopped in the middle of the open sea. "Why are we stopping?" she asked. "I don't see any Temple of Light!"

"That's because its on the outskirts of Hyrule," Link said looking down into the waters below them.

"And?!"

"Hyrule's been buried beneath the waves for over a hundred years," Link replied as he pulled Vean's blue cap from his supplies. "But hopefully it was high enough in the mountains that I can reach it now."

With that, Link put on Vean's Zora Cap and dove into the water. Siri was splashed in the face. Why hadn't she thought of that? The Zora Cap didn't have much power on its own, but it would help someone to stay underwater longer! She should have been the one to go after Kurai! Vean was _her_ best friend! Vean didn't even like Link! "Darn you Link! You'd better come back in one piece!" she shouted.

Something Link didn't like to admit was that he wasn't the best swimmer. After about thirty seconds he'd be in danger of drowning. The King of the Red Lions had saved him from that fate more than once before. But somehow, the Zora Cap was helping him. He could hardly believe it! He was deep underwater now and he wasn't swimming any better than before, but he wasn't straining to hold his breath yet. More than a minute had passed and he felt as if he could go on quite a while longer.

Then he saw it, the temple was very gothic in structure and it was made of a black stone. Link swam up to the front door and to his surprise it opened sucking him inside because apparently there was no water inside the temple. Link hit the floor with water still pouring on top of him until the door to the temple quickly shut again, sealing the water outside by some power other than just an airtight seal.

Link stood up and looked around with a shudder. He hadn't felt this dark feeling since he stood in the chamber where Ganondorf was keeping Princess Zelda. Ganondorf's magic always had a strong presents that you could almost taste. A white heat that was somehow ice cold as well. Link could never explain it, but it made him feel sick. The temple itself didn't seem like anything special. It didn't seem to be anything more than a dark empty room. The only light were two touches on the far end of the room that burned with a blue flame. "What could Kurai have hoped to do here?" he said and shuttered as the high ceiling made a faint echo.

Link took a few steps forward and stepped on something. He looked down, but couldn't quite make out what it was in the dim light. He reached down to pick the item up and then realized what it was at once. It was Vean's Slingshot. He knew it because it looked just like Siri's little homemade one. She told Link that she had given one just like it to Vean. Link started to search the rest of the room in the hopes of finding another clue, but he stopped when he head a familiar chuckle echoing around him. Link drew his sword and swerved around to find Kurai standing behind him with her head hung low. "Kurai! What have you done with Vean?!" he demanded, but Kurai only lifted her head with a cruel smile. Link's heart froze, but he stood his ground trying not to show the fear that had suddenly gripped him. "Behold young hero, you now stand before the _Great Oracle of Darkness_!" she hissed. "The Oracle of Light restrained the powers of darkness. But no more. In this place where the boundaries between our powers are blurred, he was defenseless. You have failed, Hero of Winds."

Link was overcome with horror. He charged at Kurai with his sword. He jumped at her, but fell right through her like she was a ghost. She laughed, "Now you will be able to do nothing, but watch as my power grows and consumes this world!" With that she disappeared.

Siri sat in the little boat dripping wet. She had jumped into the water hoping to see where Link had gone, but it was, too dark for her to make anything out. She looked up at the stars, which seemed dim on this dark night. Everything seemed dark to her since Vean had been kidnapped. "I guess that makes sense with him being the Oracle of Light and all," she thought jokingly to herself. It still upset her that Vean had never told her about that. She might have been able to help him with his secret. She might have taken Kurai as more of a serious threat and never gone after her and gotten captured in the first place!

SPLISH, SPLISH. Siri looked over and found that Link was finally coming up from underwater. She jumped to her feet as Link made his way back aboard the boat. "Well?" she asked impatiently. Link avoided her gaze and just sat like his mind was somewhere else. "Siri," he said in such a low whisper that Siri barely heard him even though the it was so quiet. "I'm sorry… I…I wasn't…I didn't…" Link seemed unable to speak. Siri suddenly understood, but she didn't want to. "What?!" she demanded. "What didn't you do?!" she shouted. She had to be wrong! "Where is Vean?! If he isn't here, then we need to keep looking!" she went on, but Link didn't look at her. "He can't be dead!" she shouted feeling faint. "You didn't look hard enough! You missed something! What did you find down there!?" Siri now realized that Link was staring down at Vean's Slingshot in his clasped hands.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Sorcerer in Black**

Komali and Medli were walking through the small forest sitting atop the cliffs of Outset Island. It had been almost three months since Vean had died and Link had been searching for Kurai ever since. While he was off chasing rumors and sightings of the witch, Komali had found a clue that Link had most likely overlooked. The Fairy Fountains seemed to have been abandoned. The Great Fairies didn't appear to weary travelers anymore. There weren't even little fairies flying around the shimmering pools and Mother and Child Island was eerily quiet. Komali had decided to investigate this, but his father had insisted that Medli go with him. "I guess getting captured by Kurai that time made him lose confidence in me," he thought to himself. They had searched four different fountains with no luck and Komali hoped that they'd find one here in the forest because he was out of other places to look.

"Prince Komali," Medli asked sheepishly. "Shouldn't we set out to find Link and tell him about your search for the fairies?"

"Maybe, but I'd like to actually find something before we tell him," he said dismissively. After his last fumble, he really didn't want to come to Link with another dead end.

"That was stupid," said a voice from above them. Komali pulled Medli behind him and looked up to see a young man dressed all in black standing in the trees overhead. "Now you've found something and you won't be able to go and tell him."

Link couldn't believe his bad luck! He had just stopped by Outset Island for news and he found out (from his Grandma) that Komali was snooping around the forest on the summit. "And dragging Medli along with him!" Link thought as he ran across the bridge that lead to the forest. As if his thought had conjured her up, Medli suddenly came flying into him nearly knocking him off the edge of the bridge. As soon as she realized who she had run into she shouted, "Link! Please, you have to help! Prince Komali is fighting some strange sorcerer in the woods!"

Link told Medli to fly back down to the village below where it was safe. Reluctantly she flew off and Link charged into the forest. "Sorcerer?" Link thought as he ran. "What's this world coming to?!"

Link reached the entrance to the forest and was greeted by two screaming Bokoblins. (That sure brought back memories.) He sliced them both into puffs of smoke and ran on to find Komali being overwhelmed by a swarm of Miniblins with only a dagger to fight them off with. Before Link could reach him, the young man from up in the trees landed between them holding a long jagged black sword. The supposed sorcerer had short dark hair and black eyes to match behind a simple black mask. "Sorry, little boy, but the Rito Prince is a little busy at the moment," he said with a cold indifference. Link was offended! This boy couldn't be much older than him. Where did he get off calling him a "little boy?"

Link swung for his opponent, but he blocked his sword with his own. Their swords clashed again and again as Link tried to make his way around the wizard, but he couldn't find an opening. Every move Link made was perfectly blocked, but he noticed that the wizard was looking at his sword and not at him. One was always supposed to watch his opponent, not his weapon. But how was someone who made such a rookie mistake beating him back?

The sorcerer raised his sword and as he brought it down it turned pitch black. Link blocked it, but it hit his sword with such force that Link fell back with his sword flying from his now numb hand. "There's nothing that can defeat Master Kurai's magic," said the sorcerer in an even tone. The fact that this guy was working for Kurai, didn't really surprise Link. "Where is she hiding?!" he demanded.

"My Master has not gone into hiding from anyone. She's simply, too busy to be bothered with common 'heroes' like you."

The young wizard suddenly jolted round as if dragged by his sword and blocked a blow from Komali who he had nearly forgotten about. "You're done with the Miniblins already?" the wizard taunted Komali, who looked like he had had more than enough of those monsters. Komali pushed him back and stumbled towards Link saying quickly, "Link, they're guarding the Fairy Fount-" The sorcerer quickly hit Komali on the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. The sorcerer caught the prince as he fell and Link jumped to his feet grabbing his sword in his shaking hand. "Let him go!" Link demanded. The sorcerer looked at Komali and then at Link and said, "If you insist." With that he dropped Komali and he fell through a shadowy black hole and disappeared as it closed behind him.

Link reached out, but Komali was already gone. The exact same way that Vean had disappeared. Link now flew at the sorcerer in a rage, slashing at him again and again in spite of his now aching arm. The sorcerer blocked his every move, but Link could see that he was getting tired. The sorcerer leaped back from Link's blows and fell through yet another shadow portal. Link was quicker this time. He leaped and just made it through the portal as it closed behind him.

Medli hadn't gone back to the village after all. She had stayed just on the other side of the bridge sitting on the rocks. She wished she could do something! Playing her harp wouldn't do any good this time around.

There was a sudden whooshing sound and Medli turned to find the sorcerer leaping out of the ground through a shadow portal. She backed away with her eyes wide with fear. How could this guy possibly have stopped both Komali and Link? "Who are you? What do you want?!" she shouted in a panic. "I'm Malum," he said with a shrug. "And I'm here because Master Kurai doesn't want you telling Link about-" Malum was suddenly knocked over by Link who had come flying out of the shadow portal behind him. Malum jumped to his feet and Link struggled to his with his head spinning. "So you managed to jump through my portal," Malum said with a hint of annoyance. "Feeling a little dizzy?"

Malum raised his sword to attack, but was then hit over the back of the head hissing under his breath, "What the-!" He turned and glared at Medli who had hit him with her harp. Malum stepped towards her, but she quickly turned her harp into the light and shone it in his eyes blinding him. While he was distracted, Link tackled him and brought him down again. He was now furious. Malum kicked Link off of him and then charged over and grabbed Medli. A shadow portal opened and he threw her down into it. As Malum jumped in after her, Medli flew out again and she kicked him as he tried to grab her again. The portal closed and Medli landed safely, but was shaking all over. Link rushed to her and hugged her to calm her down. They both walked down to the village together and Medli asked him at last, "Where is Komali?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Siri's Aim**

"I don't see what good slowing us down will do you, Link," said Tetra a little coldly. She and Link had been somewhat at odds since he had decided to give up the search for the new Hyrule to pursue Kurai. Link had used a cyclone to get to the far northern seas and ask for Tetra's help, but she hadn't exactly been welcoming.

"Have you or any of the Pirates heard anything about missing fairies?" Link asked. Tetra turned away nonchalantly. "You can ask Mako about it if you want to," Tetra replied. "I'll be below deck if you need me. Please keep your little friends under control." Tetra gestured to Siri and Medli who were sitting in the crows nest precariously while the lookout, Zuko, tried to persuade them to leave. Link really did wish that they had stayed on Outset Island, but with Siri hungry for revenge and Medli worried sick about Komali, there was no denying them. Maybe it was better this way. What where the odds that Kurai or Malum would find them way out here?

Link went to speak with Mako about the empty Fairy Fountains. "Even the one on Outset Island was completely deserted," Link told him. "We checked it before we left."

"Very interesting," Mako said flipping through his book that he always carried with him. "There have been many accounts of fountains drying up and even a few cases where the Great Fairy was scattered into many pieces, but never a complete disappearance."

"Could it really have something to do with Kurai?" Link asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know much about witches and wizards, but I really do doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because fairies use a purifying magic. Completely different from dark magic. If the fairies left, I would guess they're hiding and not magiced away."

"Are the fairies immune to dark magic?"

"About as much as you or me…so no."

Before Link could ask another question, there was an indistinct shout from Zuko in the crows nest.

Link ran up onto the deck and found that Zuko had been shouting about something Link hadn't seen since his adventures began, a Helmaroc King. It flew up and took the stern of the ship in its talons making it jerk to a stop. Link started to reach for his Skull Hammer. That had defeated the monster in the past, but then he realized that Malum was sitting on the bird's back. Link had had more than enough of this wizard, but before he could do anything else he head the familiar whooshing of a shadow portal opening. He turned to find a huge portal had opened on the deck and Miniblins, Bokoblins, Moblins, Kargorocs, and Peahats were all pouring out of it. Link drew his sword, but hesitated to look back at the Helmaroc. The great bird seemed only to move when Malum did like a puppet, so Link figured that he must have been controlling it and keeping its head high so that no one could break its helmet. Link didn't have time to worry about it now. Right now he had to join the pirates who were already fighting the flood of monsters on the deck.

Siri had been up in the crow's nest when Zuko spotted the Helmaroc King. While he was shouting down to the crew below, she had been firing at the large bird with her Slingshot, but it didn't seem to have any effect. Suddenly, Kargorocs and Peahats were surrounding them. Siri set to work in shooting them down, but they just kept coming. Medli ducked down to avoid the monsters all around them. She then grabbed Zuko's telescope from him and whacked a Peahat clear out of the sky with it. She didn't intend to run and hide from this fight.

Siri looked down below where she could see the huge shadow portal and Link and the pirates fighting off a number of other monsters. Something had to be done! She couldn't let Kurai's stooges win this battle. That's when she noticed the young sorcerer riding atop the Helmaroc. Dressed all in black and waving his hands about as if he was conducting some sort of spell. "Malum," she hissed as she shot down another Peahat. Whether taking him down would help at all or not, she wasn't letting _him_ get away. She aimed her Slingshot through all the chaos ensuing around them and fired from as far back as her Slingshot would stretch.

Malum never knew what hit him. The Deku Nut hit him right in the head and he fell from the Helmaroc King's back onto the deck of the ship. In the same instant, the monsters all stopped in their places, the Helmaroc looked around in utter confusion, and the shadow portal on deck closed snapping the pitchfork of a Miniblin in half.

The Helmaroc seemed to get a hold of its senses long enough to look down at Malum who was lying unconscious on the deck. As it bent down to supposedly pick him up, Link rushed in with his Skull Hammer and smashed the Helmaroc's helmet into pieces. The bird screeched and let go of its grip on the ship. Siri was now bombarding the monster with Deku Seeds and unable to handle it without its helmet, it flew off into the distance.

It didn't take them long after that to clear the ship of the rest of the monsters. Even Niko picked up the pitchfork half on the deck and joined in the fight. After the last monster was defeated, Tetra put away her dagger and shouted, "Will you look at this!" She then walked around to truly survey the deck. "Spears, sticks, and broken weapons everywhere! Talon marks all along the stern! And what do we do about him!" Now she was pointing at Malum who was still passed out on the floor.

Siri came sliding down the ladder now and Link had to step between her and Malum. "Out of my way, Link!" she shouted. "I brought him down!"

"Yes, I know," Link pleaded. "You really could have killed him, Siri, if he had fallen into the water."

"So? Who's side are you on?! How do you know that we even could kill him? He's probably just like Kurai! So full of dark magic that its impossible!"

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," said Mako from behind Link. They looked to see that he was holding a small round mirror that he had apparently taken from Malum. "This is a Magic Mirror," he said as he flipped his book open, which apparently he hadn't put down throughout the fight. "This is most likely what he was using to open those shadow portals," he continued. "Without it, I bet our little locked room down below will hold him just fine."

"Good!" said Tetra who was throwing spears and sticks overboard. "He's caused us more than enough trouble. Lock him up!"

Siri shot Tetra a glare, but said nothing. Link then went and quietly told Tetra that they should keep a constant guard to watch Malum. Mostly to keep him from trying anything, but also to keep Siri away from him. He had to admit that he didn't know her that well, but could she really have meant what she said?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Escape**

Link was waken by Gonzo early the next morning before the sun was up. "Sorry kid, but the Miss says that we need you below," he said in a rather loud whisper. "That Sorcerer kid's gone and woken up!" Link rushed to the cargo area (where he and Niko had first met). They had now moved the platforms that led to the other side of the room together into a bridge because Niko kept falling when he tried to get across. The room where Link had gotten the Spoils Bag was where they were keeping Malum with Senza guarding him and Tetra standing at his side looking annoyed.

Link walked up and found that Malum was standing with his back to them staring at the back wall. "Maybe you can shut him up, Link" Senza said looking over his shoulder at Malum. The Sorcerer immediately turned to Link looking very agitated. "You have to convince them to let me go," he said solemnly. "Master will find me here! And when she does, she'll destroy you all!" Link didn't say anything and this seemed to aggravate Malum even more. "You don't know what she's capable of!" Malum said grabbing a hold of the bars of his cell. "Her powers get stronger and stronger everyday! She'll destroy us all!"

"Even her loyal apprentice?!" Link snapped. The mention of Kurai's growing power only reminded him of how she gained it.

"She doesn't care about me," Malum said darkly. "If you're planning to use me as a hostage, you're barking up the wrong tree."

"I don't care. Kurai can throw everything she wants at me! I'm not letting her get away with everything she's done!" With that, Link headed out of the room with Tetra following behind him. "I really don't want Kurai's full force unleashed on my ship," she whispered. Link said nothing. He had to figure out their next move and fast.

Just a few hours later, Malum had gotten out of his cell and had his Magic Mirror in hand once again. "Those pirates are fools," he thought to himself as he ran his hand along the mirror's edge. The refection in it darkened slightly at his touch. Magic Mirror or not, he didn't feel any better about getting back home. He was still going to have to go back to Master Kurai without completing his mission of destroying Link and his friends. That would be two failed missions in a row. He couldn't think about that now. All he had to focus on was getting back to Kurai's island. He didn't actually know where it was, but his mirror was designed to bring him back with only a thought.

Komali was sitting in a cell in the tower of Kurai's castle. He had looked the cell up and down again and again with no sign of even the slightest chance of escape. Suddenly a shadow portal opened just on the other side of the bars. Komali stared at it for what seemed like an unbearably long time before Malum finally appeared from it. He looked at Komali nervously thinking over some dark plan in his mind. "You! What do you want?" Komali shouted. "Come to finally finish the job!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Malum hissed. Komali then heard a strange low clanking sound, but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Well what do we have here?" said a voice echoing from the winding staircase behind them. Malum turned, the clanking stopped, and Kurai walked up to stairs into view. "Did you think that I wouldn't notice your return, you insect?" she said with a glare. Malum stepped back and gestured at Komali. "Master, I was merely preparing to dispose of the only person left with the knowledge of the fairies' disappearance," Malum replied hurriedly.

"Oh? So that means that you've 'disposed' of the others?"

"Of course, Master."

Malum bowed low and Kurai looked at him doubtfully. She then waved her hand passed Malum. Komali felt a chill run down his spine. Kurai then grabbed Malum by the collar of his tunic. "Liar!" she hissed. "You think I'm a fool? You are an utter failure!" Kurai snapped her fingers and two Dark Nuts appeared on either side of Malum. Kurai then threw him into their hands while grabbing his Magic Mirror from his pocket. "Take him to his cell!" she ordered. "I don't ever want to see his face again!" The Dark Nuts then marched down the stairs dragging Malum kicking and screaming with them. The quiet clanking sound could be heard again. Kurai now turned to the cell, but she didn't seem to be looking at Komali. She smiled and said slyly, "And as for you. Come out from hiding." With that Kurai waved her hand again to reveal Link suddenly standing at the cell door fiddling with the lock. As soon as Link realized he was visible, he turned to Kurai and drew his sword. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't notice you?" she said shaking her head. "I was the one who taught Malum that invisibility spell."

Kurai was now fed up with Link. He was becoming a real thorn in her side and if he was able to find out about what she had done in that Fairy Fountain months ago, all her plans could be ruined. She snapped her figures and a shadow portal opened beneath his feet. She smiles as he fell through with a look of surprise on his face. Suddenly his Hookshot shot out and caught the roof above her head. She quickly told the portal to close, but Link had already pulled himself back out again. "Fine," she said with annoyance. "You want to do things the hard way? Be my guest!" With that she shot a blast of dark energy from her hand that went flying at Link like a laser. Just as Vean had been able to use a shield of light for protection, she was able to use darkness as a weapon. Link pulled out his Mirror Shield and easily defected the blast. Kurai fired again with both her hands while advancing on him. She planned to corner him, knock that shield from his hands, and then kill him. Link seemed to have guessed her plan. He quickly charged at her and as she attempted to knock his shield to the side he slashed at her with his sword. She fell back avoiding the swing and Link jumped behind her as if trying to cut her off from the stairs. There was no way she was letting him get away.

Kurai was suddenly hit from behind by a clay jar. She turned and found Komali standing behind her outside of his cell. Link hadn't been trying to escape, he must have been distracting her from Komali opening the cell with the lock pick that he had left in the lock. Link took advantage of her distraction and knocked her into the wall with a sideways swing from his Skull Hammer. She fell down unconscious, Link grabbed Komali by the arm, and they both ran down the winding stairs.

Link hated running away after trying so hard to find Kurai, but he had to get his friend out of there for now. "Running down to the ground floor will take, too long!" he heard Komali say as they ran. "As soon as you see a window, I can fly us out."

"No!" Link replied quickening his pace.

"Why not?!"

"We have to get down to where Malum is being held. He said it was midway down this tower."

Komali stopped in his tracks. "Malum?!" he cried. "Why are we going to rescue him?!"

"We made a deal. I promised that I wouldn't leave him here to face his Master if he'd bring me to you." Link didn't say anything else. He didn't like the idea either, but he had given his word.

Following the winding stair, they found Malum's cell guarded by the two Dark Nuts that had taken him away. Link jumped and sliced at one of them from behind. The monster's armor clanked to the ground, but he quickly jumped around and attacked with his sword, but Link rolled out of the way and attacked him from behind again. The second Dark Nut made a move to slice at Link while he was busy, but Komali came flying at him and knocked his helmet off. Link finished off the first Dark Nut and turned to take the second who was still wondering where Komali had come from. Link took the second Dark Nut out in just a few hard swings. "Come on! We need to get the cell open!" Link said making sure that Kurai wasn't coming down the passage yet. Komali then set to work with the lock pick that he still had from his cell. The door swung open and they found Malum sitting in the back of the dark cramped room looking at them in surprise. "Come on!" Link shouted. "Kurai's down, but she won't be out for long!" Malum jumped to his feet and ran with them for the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Best Laid Plans…**

Without Malum's Magic Mirror, they had to find another way to escape the island. They reached the exit from Kurai's tower. As they ran they could see nothing, but a wide spreading forest of dead looking trees that provided little cover. "There's no way we can get away from her!" Malum said shaking his head. "She has eyes all over these woods!"

"Can't you use that invisibility spell that Link had on when you got here?" Komali asked in a harsh tone. He still didn't like Malum being on this trip. "That wouldn't work," replied Link. "Kurai saw right through that spell."

NEH! NEH, NEH! NEH, NEH, NEH! Link looked back to see that Miniblins were now chasing after them. A cry from Komali showed him that they where coming from all directions and it also reminded Link that he was the only one with a weapon. He ran to cover Komali and handed him his Skull Hammer. Komali took it gladly and then proceeded to flatten any monster that came close enough.

Malum had very little control over wild monsters like the Miniblins. He was able to slow them down, but he couldn't stop them. Link took out the Miniblins charging at Malum and held his Hero's Bow out to him. "Do you know how to use one of these?" Link asked quickly. "I doubt it," he replied as he took the bow. He'd never used a weapon besides his Shadow Sword and it always did all the fighting for him. He aimed the bow and fired off at the closest Miniblin. A direct hit! Just in time, too because now more monsters were starting to appear. ChuChus, Wizrobes, and Bubbles.

Komali was really getting used to using the Skull Hammer. He'd knocked at least three Miniblins ten feet away with just one swing and when a Wizrobe tried to sneak up on him, he slam the hammer down on it and it was flattened like paper. "I've created a monster," Link thought as he saw Komali swinging away at every monster in sight. Link turned to see that Malum was doing better with the Hero's Bow then he had let on. The Bubbles never got close to him and even the swarming Miniblins could get at him.

But Link knew that they couldn't fight off these monsters forever. Suddenly a Floor Master appeared and shot it towards Link with its long fingers grasping. Malum ran up, shot an arrow at the shadowy creature, and then turned to Link urgently. "Get Komali!" he shouted. "I think I found our escape route!" Link ran to Komali's side and waited to see what Malum was planning. Another Floor Master appeared nearby and Malum ran up to it making it strike at the three of them. He shot it back and then grabbed Link by the arm. "Don't let go of me!" he ordered. Link grabbed Komali just in time for the Floor Master to grab Malum and drag all three of them down into its shadow portal.

In the past when a Floor Master would grab Link, he'd fall through the darkness and wake up in a different room. This time the darkness was interrupted by a shriek from the Floor Master and they came to a stop, floating in the shadows. He now saw Malum shoot the Floor Master with his bow and it disappeared into the shadows that now surrounded them. Malum now looked dazed, but he was holding onto Link's sleeve firmly. He raised his other hand and the shadows around them seemed to melt into the shape of a landscape. Malum then opened another portal that revealed a bright light. He climbed through and Link and Komali climbed out behind him. They now found themselves on Overlook Island. For those who might not remember, Overlook Island was an island made from three tall stone pillars which could only be reached with the Hookshot by hooking to one of the palm trees atop each pillar. They sat on the highest pillar where there were small flowers and bloom and not much cover except for some bushes. "This is as close as I could get us to Dragon Roost," said Malum sitting down on the grass and now looking somewhat ill. "Thanks," was all Link could say. Why should he feel sorry for the sorcerer? Only a few days ago Malum had tried to kill them. But Link of course felt bad for him anyway.

A week later, Siri, Medli, and Tetra met up with Link and Komali in the Rito Aerie where this whole adventure had begun. Malum had been confined to Komali's room where he wouldn't cause trouble.

Medli was overjoyed to see that Prince Komali was safe, but Siri was less than thrilled to see Link. "You horrible glory-hogging jerk!" she shouted as soon as she had seen him. "How could you run off like that? And with only that sorcerer in the goofy black mask?! What were you thinking!?" Link looked over his shoulder to see that Malum was standing in the hallway that lead to Komali's room and had in fact heard her insulting him. Link still felt that he needed to keep those two far away from each other. "Easy there, kiddo," interrupted Tetra by gently pulling Siri back. "Link already knows that he's an idiot. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure these Rito guards know what they're doing?" Siri sulked away looking over in Malum's direction with a glare. "Alright Link," Tetra began as soon as Siri was gone. "Neither of us is doing any good on our own. So I've decided that we'll stay and help you stop Kurai. Hyrule will wait another day or so." Tetra smiled and winked her mischievous wink. Link had missed having her around. "Thanks, Tetra."

Link went over to talk to Malum. He found him standing in the hallway and attempting to untie his mask. "Malum," Link began trying to sound stern. "You need to tell us where Kurai's Island is located."

"We already discussed this when you talked the pirates into freeing me. I can only find it with the Mirror, I don't know where it is," he said still fiddling with the knot on the back of his head.

"How could you not know?"

Malum got his mask off at last and glared at him. "Master just never told me, Hero," he said slowly so he could understand. Link's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe his eyes. His hair and his eyes where black now, but there was no mistaking that face and that tone of voice. "Vean?!" Link gasped. "Y-you're alive! Vean, why did-how did this happen?!" The sorcerer was now staring at him dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" he said confused. "I'm Malum. Remember?"

"Don't you remember that Kurai kidnapped you?" Link continued. "She said that she had killed you! She must have lied. Her plan must have failed. She just turned you into her apprentice!"

"I think you've finally lost it, hero," Malum said stepping back uncomfortably.

"You have to believe me, Vean! You're the Oracle of Light! Doesn't using Kurai's dark magic make you feel sick or anything?"

Malum froze as if Link had hit a nerve. "How did-No! You've got to be crazy!" he said as he turned away and headed down the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Malefic**

Malum went into Komali's room and shut the door. "He's crazy," he said to himself again. "I'd never even met him before our fight on Outset." He had always been Master Kurai's apprentice. For as long as he could remember, he had been training with her. Then again, he couldn't really remember that far back. His childhood, when he became Master Kurai's Apprentice, or even his first trip to Kurai's Island. He didn't remember any of it… He used to wonder about those things, but- "No! I've always been Master's apprentice," he said shaking his head.

The door to the room suddenly swung open and Siri stood in the doorway with Link close behind her. Malum had seen her aboard the pirate ship before. She stood staring at him the same way that Link had done earlier. "Who are you?" Malum asked. Siri said nothing, but looked at him with what seemed like sympathy. This made Malum even more uncomfortable. "What do you want?!" he asked.

"I…I wanted to…let you know that we're going to fix this," she said at last. "We're going to get your memory back."

"Will you both stop that!" he shouted back. "I'm Malum."

Link suddenly pushed passed Siri and thrust something into Malum's hands. It was a small wooden Slingshot. "This was yours," Link said. "Don't you remember it? This is why you had such great aim with the Hero's Bow. You'd had practice with this."

Malum threw the Slingshot onto the ground. Every fiber of him was telling him that Master Kurai would be furious when she found out what he was doing. He'd done, too much already. She would find out… Just like she had found out when he had tried to escape her so long ago… But if he'd always been her loyal apprentice, why had he ever tried to escape her? He pushed the thought away.

Link could see that this was getting them nowhere. Vean either didn't want to remember or he couldn't. Forcing all this on him wasn't making things any better. "Come on, Siri," he said heading out of the room and putting his hand on her shoulder. He now realized that she was shaking all over. "We need to have a meeting," he continued. "All of us. Right now." With that, he led Siri out of the room and Malum slammed the door behind them. "Are you okay, Siri?" he asked worriedly. Siri nodded her head, but she avoided Link's gaze. "We have to get him back to normal. Whatever it takes!" she said.

Soon Link, Siri, Komali, and Tetra were gathered together again. "If Vean's alive, then Kurai's been lying about her growing powers?" asked Komali. He felt sorry for Vean, but he was determined to keep this meeting on topic. "That doesn't matter!" Siri shouted. She on the other hand seemed determined to keep it off track. "Vean's obviously under some kind of spell!" she continued. "We need to find a way to break it!"

"I understand, but we can't just forget about Kurai's schemes!" Komali shouted. "We still haven't found out why she made the fairies disappear."

"You're obsession with those stupid fairies has nearly gotten you killed!" she snapped. "Besides, Link already told me that he didn't find anything in the Fountain on Outset Island. Have you found anything at all?"

Komali slumped back against the wall. "No, I didn't," he admitted. "I checked every single Fairy Fountain. North, South, East, and West…"

"What about Thorned Fairy Island?" Link asked suddenly. Just when Komali thought that he was the one on top of things, Link proved that he was the senior adventurer here. "No, I've never heard of that place," Komali admitted.

"Then we should head there right away," Link said with renewed determination.

"And I thought that you'd be with the squirt on this," Tetra said surprised.

"Yeah! We don't have time to worry about what Kurai's up to! Vean needs us!" Siri said ignoring the fact that Tetra had called her a squirt.

"Can't you guys put two and two together?" Link replied. "Kurai's big scheme is destroying Vean! I'm willing to bet that whatever she did, it has something to do with the fairies."

"But the fairies are good creatures," Komali pointed out. "And they use light magic, not dark."

"Exactly," Link replied. "She needed the fairies magic because her magic has no power over Vean!"

"That sounds a little farfetched, but I've heard worse," Tetra said with a sly smile. "Thorned Fairy Island it is." Link's puzzle solving skills always amazed her.

"Of course," Link added. "None of this'll do us much good if we can't get Vean to believe us." Right on cue, one of the Rito guards came up to them. "Link, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the young sorcerer wishes to speak with you," he said.

A moment later, the guards brought Malum to see them. He seemed much calmer now, almost with the same cold indifference he had when they met on Outset Island. "What do you want?" asked Tetra cautiously. Malum ignored her and turned to Link saying, "Look, I'm not falling for the whole idea that I'm your long lost friend, but if you think you can stop Kurai… I'm with you."

"Glad to hear it!" Link said with a smile. Tetra suddenly grabbed Link by his ear and started pulling him away. "Excuse me, but I think this kid needs some sense knocked into him," she said. Malum turned to Komali and asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Don't mind her," Siri said shaking her head. "Captain Tetra's just a jerk."

As soon as they were out of earshot Tetra let go of Link so they could talk. "What is the matter with you?!" she shouted.

"What?" Link asked confused.

"Here you go, rushing in without thinking…again! Have you forgotten that Malum's already tried to kill us?"

"He's not Malum. He's Vean."

"Yeah, but I don't think he knows that! Kurai brainwashed him! You think that's all going to come undone just because you talked with him?! Her evil influents is still there!"

"Maybe, but I believe in my brother! And he'll never trust us if we don't at least try trusting him." With that, Link walked away leaving Tetra shaking her head.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Undone**

Thorned Fairy Island wasn't far from Dragon Roost, only two map squares to be exact. Link and the Chieftain had told Komali to stay behind. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Now it was just Link, Tetra, Siri, and Malum headed out to see what they would find. As soon as they approached, Link realized that the large conch shell entrance was once again blocked by a wall of thorns just like it was his first visit. As soon as they were ashore, Link pulled out his Skull Hammer and hammered the peg at the front entrance (which acted as the lock) back down again, but it simply popped back up. Link stared at the peg in confusion as Malum walked up to examine it. "It's under a spell," he began. "It seems Master Kurai really didn't want anyone snooping around here."

"Yes, I'm sure 'Master' Kurai didn't," added Tetra dourly.

Malum ignored her and waved his hand over the peg. It seemed to suddenly turn pitch black and then the blackness shattered off of it like a glass shell. "There, I think I countered it," Malum said stepping back.

"Doesn't doing that make you feel weird or anything?" asked Link worriedly. Malum shook his head. "Not as much as it once did," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you're becoming a fine dark wizard," said Tetra. This time Siri elbowed her in the side (maybe harder than was necessary). Malum ignored her.

Link raised his Skull Hammer again and smashed the peg into the ground. This time the thorns disappeared into the ground and Kurai suddenly appeared in their place. "No! No, no, no, no!" she shouted in rage. "I won't let you ruin everything!" Link quickly stepped between his brother and Kurai. Kurai responded by offering her hand to her apprentice saying, "Malum, you must come with me now! If you do, I promise that we can forget that this ever happened."

"And what if I don't?" asked Malum in an even tone.

Kurai suddenly was hit in the head by a Deku Nut. She turned to see Siri reloading her Slingshot. Link took advantage of her moment of distraction and rushed forward, but Kurai had seen him in time. She shot out a blast of dark energy that flung everyone back except for Malum. Link was knocked into a tree, but he got up quickly shouting, "Vean, stay away from her!" Kurai was now fuming. She used her powers to pin Link against a tree. "Don't you ever call him that!" she shouted. "He is Malum! Vean is gone! As good as dead!" Link struggled to free himself from her magical grip, but it was no use. He then spotted Malum walking up to Kurai. "This is the Forbidden Woods all over again!" he thought helplessly. Malum then dropped to one knee before Kurai and said, "You couldn't be more right, Master. Vean, whoever he was, is dead now." Link couldn't believe his ears! Kurai looked Malum up and down cautiously. "No! Vean!" shouted Siri. She came running up, dripping wet cause she was pushed all the way into the water, but she had her Slingshot at the ready. Malum quickly swerved around on one knee and tripped Siri as she ran up. He pinned her to the ground and knocked her Slingshot from her hand. Siri stared up at him in shock. "Vean, why are you siding with her?!" she pleaded. Malum looked her straight in the eye and said, "Because from what I understand, Vean was a pitiable fool who got himself into nothing, but trouble. I'd rather take my chances with Master Kurai." With that he flung Siri back. "Master, I would like to eliminate any remaining mistrust between us," he said turning back to her. "Allow me to destroy-to kill the hero and his pitiful friends."

Kurai smiled with satisfaction. "Of course, Malum," she said as she summoned his old jagged sword to appear into his hands. Malum then turned to Link with a wicked smile. Link had forgotten about struggling out of Kurai's grip by now. All he could do was stare on in shock. His brother stood holding his sword and…suddenly winked at him?

In a flash, Malum turned and slashed at Kurai with his sword. She hit the ground with a cry and Link fell to the ground now free from Kurai's grip. Malum shook his head and smiled. "Wow! I really didn't think that would work," he said. "I mean, I knew Link would fall for it, but I thought you at least were smarter than that."

"Why you treacherous little-" Kurai began, but Malum interrupted her saying, "What are you going to do about it? From what I've heard, your magic can't destroy me."

"Oh, I won't kill you, but I can guarantee this'll hurt like-" Kurai was cut off again by another Deku Nut to the face courtesy of Siri. Kurai then charged towards Siri in rage, but was stopped in her tracks by Malum jumping between them with his sword at the ready. "You're smart enough to fool me, but stupid enough to raise that sword against me?!" Kurai shouted. The sword in his hands suddenly began to shake and then flew from his hands into Kurai's.

She then used her dark telekinetic powers to throw Malum aside and then raised her sword to strike Siri. Link quickly jumped over and pulled Siri behind him as he raised his own sword to defend her. "I've had enough of you, Link!" Kurai shouted as she barreled down on Link with one slash after another. Her sword soon turned black and every strike that hit Link's sword or shield would send a shock down his arm.

Just when Link was starting to feel worn out, Tetra jumped up at Kurai from behind and kicked and punched her in the back of the head. "That's for the damage to my ship!" Tetra said with a smug smile. Kurai raised her sword to attack, but Siri shot her in the back of the head…again. Kurai was now fed up! She used her magic to grab Tetra and fling her at Siri. The two girls slid back quite a few feet and Kurai realized that Link was no longer guarding Siri. She spun around and caught sight of both Link and Malum jumping down the hole that lead to the Fairy Fountain below them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kurai shouted as she charged towards the entrance. She didn't get far because Siri jumped forward and tackled Kurai's legs, knocking her to the ground hard. Tetra quickly jumped onto Kurai's back and put her dagger to Kurai's throat. "Surrender!" Tetra commanded. Kurai glared at Tetra from the corner of her eyes. "No child orders me what to do!" she hissed. Kurai suddenly started to spark with a black electricity. The sparks then formed into a dome of blackness and it knocked Siri and Tetra away. They fell the ground unconscious and Kurai ran towards the entrance to the Fairy Fountain.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven: Undone**

Thorned Fairy Island wasn't far from Dragon Roost, only two map squares to be exact. Link and the Chieftain had told Komali to stay behind. Reluctantly, he obeyed. Now it was just Link, Tetra, Siri, and Malum headed out to see what they would find. As soon as they approached, Link realized that the large conch shell entrance was once again blocked by a wall of thorns just like it was his first visit. As soon as they were ashore, Link pulled out his Skull Hammer and hammered the peg at the front entrance (which acted as the lock) back down again, but it simply popped back up. Link stared at the peg in confusion as Malum walked up to examine it. "It's under a spell," he began. "It seems Master Kurai really didn't want anyone snooping around here."

"Yes, I'm sure 'Master' Kurai didn't," added Tetra dourly.

Malum ignored her and waved his hand over the peg. It seemed to suddenly turn pitch black and then the blackness shattered off of it like a glass shell. "There, I think I countered it," Malum said stepping back.

"Doesn't doing that make you feel weird or anything?" asked Link worriedly. Malum shook his head. "Not as much as it once did," he replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you're becoming a fine dark wizard," said Tetra. This time Siri elbowed her in the side (maybe harder than was necessary). Malum ignored her.

Link raised his Skull Hammer again and smashed the peg into the ground. This time the thorns disappeared into the ground and Kurai suddenly appeared in their place. "No! No, no, no, no!" she shouted in rage. "I won't let you ruin everything!" Link quickly stepped between his brother and Kurai. Kurai responded by offering her hand to her apprentice saying, "Malum, you must come with me now! If you do, I promise that we can forget that this ever happened."

"And what if I don't?" asked Malum in an even tone.

Kurai suddenly was hit in the head by a Deku Nut. She turned to see Siri reloading her Slingshot. Link took advantage of her moment of distraction and rushed forward, but Kurai had seen him in time. She shot out a blast of dark energy that flung everyone back except for Malum. Link was knocked into a tree, but he got up quickly shouting, "Vean, stay away from her!" Kurai was now fuming. She used her powers to pin Link against a tree. "Don't you ever call him that!" she shouted. "He is Malum! Vean is gone! As good as dead!" Link struggled to free himself from her magical grip, but it was no use. He then spotted Malum walking up to Kurai. "This is the Forbidden Woods all over again!" he thought helplessly. Malum then dropped to one knee before Kurai and said, "You couldn't be more right, Master. Vean, whoever he was, is dead now." Link couldn't believe his ears! Kurai looked Malum up and down cautiously. "No! Vean!" shouted Siri. She came running up, dripping wet cause she was pushed all the way into the water, but she had her Slingshot at the ready. Malum quickly swerved around on one knee and tripped Siri as she ran up. He pinned her to the ground and knocked her Slingshot from her hand. Siri stared up at him in shock. "Vean, why are you siding with her?!" she pleaded. Malum looked her straight in the eye and said, "Because from what I understand, Vean was a pitiable fool who got himself into nothing, but trouble. I'd rather take my chances with Master Kurai." With that he flung Siri back. "Master, I would like to eliminate any remaining mistrust between us," he said turning back to her. "Allow me to destroy-to kill the hero and his pitiful friends."

Kurai smiled with satisfaction. "Of course, Malum," she said as she summoned his old jagged sword to appear into his hands. Malum then turned to Link with a wicked smile. Link had forgotten about struggling out of Kurai's grip by now. All he could do was stare on in shock. His brother stood holding his sword and…suddenly winked at him?

In a flash, Malum turned and slashed at Kurai with his sword. She hit the ground with a cry and Link fell to the ground now free from Kurai's grip. Malum shook his head and smiled. "Wow! I really didn't think that would work," he said. "I mean, I knew Link would fall for it, but I thought you at least were smarter than that."

"Why you treacherous little-" Kurai began, but Malum interrupted her saying, "What are you going to do about it? From what I've heard, your magic can't destroy me."

"Oh, I won't kill you, but I can guarantee this'll hurt like-" Kurai was cut off again by another Deku Nut to the face courtesy of Siri. Kurai then charged towards Siri in rage, but was stopped in her tracks by Malum jumping between them with his sword at the ready. "You're smart enough to fool me, but stupid enough to raise that sword against me?!" Kurai shouted. The sword in his hands suddenly began to shake and then flew from his hands into Kurai's.

She then used her dark telekinetic powers to throw Malum aside and then raised her sword to strike Siri. Link quickly jumped over and pulled Siri behind him as he raised his own sword to defend her. "I've had enough of you, Link!" Kurai shouted as she barreled down on Link with one slash after another. Her sword soon turned black and every strike that hit Link's sword or shield would send a shock down his arm.

Just when Link was starting to feel worn out, Tetra jumped up at Kurai from behind and kicked and punched her in the back of the head. "That's for the damage to my ship!" Tetra said with a smug smile. Kurai raised her sword to attack, but Siri shot her in the back of the head…again. Kurai was now fed up! She used her magic to grab Tetra and fling her at Siri. The two girls slid back quite a few feet and Kurai realized that Link was no longer guarding Siri. She spun around and caught sight of both Link and Malum jumping down the hole that lead to the Fairy Fountain below them.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kurai shouted as she charged towards the entrance. She didn't get far because Siri jumped forward and tackled Kurai's legs, knocking her to the ground hard. Tetra quickly jumped onto Kurai's back and put her dagger to Kurai's throat. "Surrender!" Tetra commanded. Kurai glared at Tetra from the corner of her eyes. "No child orders me what to do!" she hissed. Kurai suddenly started to spark with a black electricity. The sparks then formed into a dome of blackness and it knocked Siri and Tetra away. They fell the ground unconscious and Kurai ran towards the entrance to the Fairy Fountain.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Flashbacks**

Malum stared at the place where Kurai had been standing in disbelief. "Where did…she go?" he asked. The Light Arrows and now this? But it felt different from the magic that Kurai had taught him. It didn't make him feel ill or rampant. Instead he had felt wholesome and as if he didn't need to be in control of it, but only a channel for it.

"Vean, are you okay?" Link asked putting his right hand on Malum's shoulder. (His left arm was still numb from Kurai's last attack.) "I'm fine," he answered, but he felt far from "fine." He was now more confused than ever.

Suddenly, in the center of the fountain, the Great Fairy appeared again, but this time she looked like a normal Great Fairy with her dark skin, and white dress. "Young Waker of the Winds…and Great Oracle of Light…" she began in a sweet yet sorrowful voice. "Firstly, I must thank you for freeing me of the malefic influence of the Oracle of Shadows. Secondly, I must beg your forgiveness for all I have done to cause you harm."

_Many months ago, Kurai had in fact taken Vean to the Temple of Light were she hoped to destroy him. "Why did you bring me here?!" Vean had asked her when they first entered the strange dark temple. "You and I both know that your hocus-pocus is useless against me no matter where we are!"_

_"Oh, but that's were you're wrong," Kurai said as she looked around admiring the temple. "Your power negates mine like a candle does the dark corner of a room. Nothing more," she continued. "But this temple was created a hundred years ago by none other then Lord Ganondorf! His powers were a combination of Light and Darkness, of the Triforce and the Sorceress Sisters' dark arts. This temple is a place where the two powers co-exist…and therefore, a place where your powers won't 'dispel the darkness.'"_

_Kurai snapped her fingers and a Mighty Dark Nut appeared. "Not so confident in your little theory if you're making him attack me," Vean said evenly, but in truth he was now desperately trying to get his hands free from the rope he was tied up with._

_"The Oracle of Light restrained the powers of darkness. But no more," Kurai said as she gestured for the Dark Nut to attack. It charged at Vean without hesitation, but when it brought its sword down it hit his shield of light and disappeared. Relief flooded over Vean and he now calmly pulled at the knot tied behind his back. Kurai on the other hand was furious. "Blast! The rumors of Hyrule's demise must have been true… Without the Golden Land, Lord Ganondorf's powers are useless!" she said as she slammed her fist against the wall. She turned her attention back to Vean just in time to dodge a nut from his Slingshot. She quickly ran over and gripped him by the hand so hard that he dropped his Slingshot with a cry. "There's more than one way to destroy you! If I can't blow the candle out, I'll smother it!" she said as she opened a shadow portal and they both disappeared through it._

_Kurai and Vean reappeared on Thorned Fairy Island inside the Fairy Fountain. "You are not welcome here, Oracle of Shadows," said the Great Fairy as she appeared with a scornful look at Kurai. The sorceress simply ignored her and rushed forward toward the pool of water thrusting her hand into it. The water began turning murky and Kurai winced as the fountain's magic fought against her. The Great Fairy clasped her hands and made a white lily appear in her them. She blew the petals towards Kurai, but it didn't seem to have any effect and the Great Fairy now looked exhausted. Vean rushed forward and tried to pull Kurai away from the fountain, but he was, too late. As he pulled her back, the water turned completely black and the Great Fairy disappeared in a puff of black smoke leaving behind a small swarm of little fairies. They all started flying for the exit, but a shockwave of black energy from the fountain caught a handful of them and they became little black fairies and disappeared with wicked little giggles. The few that escaped flew for Mother and Child Island to warn the Queen Fairy of what had happened._

_Vean stared at the now eerily quiet fountain in horror. "What did you-" he began, but Kurai put him in a chokehold and dragged him to the edge of the pool of dark water. "This is still the fairy's magic, but I have enhanced it to a hundred times what it should be. It will 'purify your mind of everything and everyone you once knew. Once I erase who the Oracle was, I can make him someone incapable of wielding the light's power," she said with a malevolent smile. With that she threw Vean into the water. He quickly got up and clambered out of the pool, but passed out before he had two feet on the ground._

_He woke up hours later in Kurai's castle on her small hidden island. "Malum! Its about time you woke up," Kurai said as she leaned over a large black spell book. "We must get back to your training immediately, my apprentice."_

"So the other Fairy Fountains?" asked Link after hearing the Great Fairy's story.

"I suspect her Majesty, the Fairy Queen, ordered my sisters to take shelter in our own world less the same fate befall them," she said sadly. She then looked down at Malum and held out her hand to him saying, "Oracle of Light, allow me to right my wrongs. Step into the Fountain and I shall restore what you have lost." With that, the Great Fairy disappeared in a flash of light, leaving only regular little fairies flying around it.

Malum took a deep breath and stepped into the shallow water of the fountain. The fairies all started flying around him with a loud humming sound. Then they all dove into the water making quite a splash for just a few tiny fairies. Malum was now soaked from head to toe. Link ran up to the edge of the pool and asked, "Uh…Vean, do you remember anything?" Malum turned to Link, gave a sly smile, and shook his head. "No! The fairies were just showing off just now," he said sarcastically. Link didn't seem to get it, but he did notice that Malum's eyes where now green. "Yes, I remember that I'm Vean…and you're my annoying twin brother, Link."

"He's back!" Link shouted as he ran up and hugged his brother. Vean patted him on the back awkwardly and then pulled away. "Yeah, I'm back…mostly," Vean said pulling at his black hair. He didn't feel very different from how he felt a moment ago, except that he now knew that Link had been telling him the truth. His name was Vean, he was the oracle of light, and he had been avoiding Kurai for most of his life just to have it all end shortly after she had captured him.

"Vean!" shouted Siri as she came running up to them from the entrance. "What happened? Are you okay? Where's-You're eyes!" she gasped.

Vean remembered Siri now, too. His best friend for over seven years now. "Yep, your annoying persistence saves the day again," he said with a smile. Now it was Siri's turn to rush over and hug him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: The Epilogue**

As soon as they returned to Dragon Roost Island to tell the Chief (and Komali who snuck into the meeting) about Kurai's demise, the Chief announced a that a feast should be held in their honor. Soon the Aerie was turned into a banquet hall and even Tetra's pirate crew joined the party. Medli played her harp and to everyone's surprise, Quill stared everyone dancing. Meanwhile, Link had been asked by Komali to recount (in great detail) exactly what had happened on Thorned Fairy Island. Siri and Tetra had spent most of the night arguing about who had held up better in the fight against Kurai.

After Link had finished telling his story, he realized that he hadn't seen Vean around for a long while. He eventually found him sitting halfway up the elevated path that led to upper floor. He sat just staring off into space. "What are you doing way over here," Link asked. Vean turned to him startled out of his daze and just shrugged. "Just thinking about what I need to do next," he replied. "After all, I never did get that new boat. Kurai trashed mine when she captured me…the first time she captured me."

"Why did you run away?" Link asked suddenly. "Back when we were little, why'd you leave?" The question had been nagging him ever since he met Vean.

Vean looked at him like he had a sarcastic comeback to that question, but he stopped short and was quiet for a moment. "I've actually been thinking about that, too," he replied. "I haven't gotten all memories back yet, but they keep coming back to me in flashes. You've always been perfect. You never caused trouble, you did your chores without being asked, and you even grew up to be the Hero of the Winds! And I was…I guess its not you're fault that I'm not the hero type."

"What are you talking about? You're the one that defeated Kurai!"

"By accident…and after nearly killing you and everybody else as Malum."

"But you stopped her! You changed the Great Fairy back! And you saved my life!"

Vean looked at Link in surprise. After everything that he had done, Link still defended him. All just part of his brother's annoying personality. Vean really didn't feel he was anything like a hero. "Link, to tell you the truth, I don't even think that Kurai's really gone," he said looking around the room as if he would see her in the shadows.

"But didn't your shield of light destroy her?" Link asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Don't you know how it works?"

"Of course I do! Whenever you destroy a monster of any kind, they don't really die. They just disappear into the shadow realm where they claw their way back or wait to be conjured up again. With a Light Arrow or my shield, they're completely overwhelmed by the light's power and destroyed."

"Then it sounds to me like Kurai should be gone for good."

Vean shook his head and said, "I don't know. I just have this weird feeling that she's still watching me somehow."

"You're being, too paranoid," Link said as he got to his feet. "Come on, lets get downstairs. This party is being held for you, too. Kind of rude to stay hidden away."

Vean sighed and got up to follow Link back down the pathway.

A hand waved over a small black orb that reflected Vean walking over to his friends and talking with them. There was no sound that could be heard through the orb, no indication of where this was all happening, but it was easy enough to see that they were on Dragon Roost. The figure hunched over the orb was of course Kurai. She stared into it as it floated before her in the shadow realm where she was in fact trapped. Vean nearly had killed her. Every fiber of her dark magic had been burned out of her by his accursed light. She could no longer feel her connection to her powers as the Oracle of Darkness. Had she lost that power completely?

Kurai smacked to orb away with a weak growl and it disappeared. She would escape. One way or another she'd find a way back to the real world, she'd regain her lost power, she'd find Vean, and she would destroy him. It wasn't about the "Light to dispel the Darkness" anymore. "Vean will pay…"

The next day, Vean said his goodbyes to Link and his new friends. The Ritos had been kind enough to supply him with a small boat and he was determined to leave as soon as possible. Link had offered Vean the chance to go along with him and the pirates on their mission to find the new Hyrule, but Vean refused. "Besides, I think Siri and Tetra would kill each other," he had said.

Link, Tetra, and the pirates went on to have a couple more adventure. One on their adventures across the sea where they met a treasure hunter named Linebeck and fought a fierce monster called Bellum. His last adventure took place many years later when they finally discovered a new land to call Hyrule and had to face off against an evil Demon King called Malladus.

As for Vean, he had many, many other adventures across the great sea, but maybe I'll tell you about them some other time.

The End.


End file.
